ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/The Galactic Crises in the Ultra Series
So I've been thinking. I've been thinking about my prior blog about realistic reasons why invaders would attack Earth. Now this will be part of a series of blogs I plan to do, centered around, to some degree, on the Royal Tree of Kanon. They are: The Royal Tree and the Red and Blue Lights. An explanation of how the tree works, how Kugutsu works and the relation between the Ultras and the War God. The Royal Tree and the Progenitors of Humanoids. A theory as why there are so many human look alikes across the stars. Now, why is this connected to that tree...because much of this situation is probably its fault. A Recap So to save you some backtracking, last time I established that Earth is a Gaia world, in the Ultra Series. That is to say a world that is not only pretty to look at but actually welcoming towards life. The reason for this is that many invaders have noted how beautiful Earth is, or was before mankind kept polluting it. Again this is an idea that came to me from Godzilla Monster Planet, but it would seem that many if not most worlds, while capable of supporting live, don't really...support it like Earth does. Many of the reasons given by invaders for attacking Earth effectively boil doing to wanting living space in the form of colonization, or resources you can't find in space, basically humanity, as a food source or slave race. These tell me that Aliens, on their own homeworld, with the size of their fleets...don't have the same infrastructure as Humanity does, despite their advance technology. Now this may sound strange, but do note to create a civilization a species has to be sentient, sapient, able to reason how to manipulate their environment to suit them, and therefore create technology, but to expand takes...numbers. On worlds not comfortable even towards the life that spawned there that may not be that easy. Look at deserts, cactus and other organisms evolved to survive in that environment...but you don't see them blooming and overrunning the dunes. They say necessity is the mother of invention, and living on a harsh planet may have encouraged alien races born there, to develop quickly and get into space for resources and hopefully better lands to inhabit. Which brings me to my next point. Civilization Tiers and Tech Tiers A point about the term 'Civilization'. I know it has a proper meaning in the dictionary that I agree with, but for this discussion we're going to use a different one. When I speak of 'civilization', I don't mean culture, or anything like that. I refer to the areas, on a planet, or in space, were a species has adapted the environment, to service them. Cities, colonies, etc. Why is this definition important, well, let's look at the Civilization Tiers and Tech Tiers. Now those two terms may sound the same, probably because they both have 'tier' in them but I digress. However, Civilization Tiers, based on the definition we're using, refers to the amount of resources a society/civilization has access to, and/or the energy it can output. Tech Tiers refers to the technological feats it is capable of. Civilization Tiers are a real thing in our world. Tech Tiers, I'm borrowing from Halo, but it does work for illustrating my point. Civilization Tiers *Stage 0: Anything beneath Stage 1 *Stage 1: A Civilization with access to or control over resources equivalent that of an entire planet's. The 'planet' in this case being used as the measure stick is Earth. So even if a species does have access to all the resources their world could offer, that doesn't always means it's much. *Stage 2: They can generate the energy equivalent of a star. At this point they usually have colonies. *Stage 3: An interstellar empire/civilization stretched across a galaxy. Tech Tiers These are very different from Civilization in that they go from the highest number to the lower number. This is not about their energy output, but their technological capability. *Tier 7: Basically any pre-industrial civilization *Tier 6: Industrialization. Starts with the combustion engine, whether it be steam or diesel etc. *Tier 5: The Atomic Age, the discovery of Nuclear Fission *Tier 4: The Space Age. A civilization has left its gravity well and visited other nearby planets in its solar system. *Tier 3: A civilization has visited other worlds in other solar system *Tier 2: Interstellar Communication is established. A civilization can now easily manage colonies and quick trade between them. At this stage interstellar travel is no longer an arduous task and easy communication between the stars is possible. *Tier 1: 'World Builders'. Traits of this tier include the manipulation of Gravitation Forces, construction of super dense materials, and even the creation of sentient A.I.s. They could possibly create life from scratch and possibly even create worlds. *Tier 0: Not important for this. Now if you've paid attention you would probably noticed that the Ultras seem to be the only Tier 1 civilization show in the series, as evident by the Ultra Key. They are also the only Stage 2 or higher civilization as they have the Plasma Spark, an entire star's worth of power, running their planet. That's cool...but the problem is nearby every other species we see. Every invader appears to be or was a civilization that was around Tier 2 on the tech ladder, but a stage 1 or lower civilization. This is the problem, this is a situation of an energy crises. This is why there are so many invaders, so many species fighting, why space in the Ultra series appears dominated by an 'us vs them' mentality. This is perhaps why in Geed, the Alien Godola tried to kidnap the Little Star bearers. I always thought it was strange how some super powers, they already had could help them, but now it makes sense. The Stars are condensed samples of King's power, they wanted King's power, a sample of technology/energy from a civilization a Tech Tier above them, and also above them in the Civilization chart. The Ultras didn't just out rank them, but nearly every other civilization we've seen save maybe the Baltans, and perhaps, the Ancient Progenitors of Man, but that's a theory for another time. In short, we have a universe where most, if not many, species, evolve under harsh conditions, and develop their technology to escape those harsh conditions only find themselves with other species doing the same, and thus we have competition. Invaders are all fighting over the relative scarce resources of the universe, and the sudden appearance of monsters, does not help this. In fact, it only made things worse, Interestingly, Belial's invasion of the Geed universe, actually brought about relative peace. With the devastation he brought, the various species and civilization HAD to band together to rebuild all of their civilizations. This would explain why the only invasive force/weapon we really see is a Legionoid repurposed by a Dada. It also paints a rather...grim easy fix for the problem. The Fermi Parardox and the Tree I'm going to assume you know about the paradox, and its answers since I've talked about it before, but the things we need to remember are such; Sentient, sapient, civilization building life forms, are probably not that common in the universe. Besides the transition being a huge investment for a species, as the young takes longer to grow up, must be taught, bodily energy previously devoted to physical ability is rerouted to processing power, etc. Now with that point made, I think you can possibly guess what this has to do with the tree and how it caused this crises we see over and over again. Also, this theory works under the assumption that a version of the Tree exists in every universe we've seen so far, or at least most of them. The problem it has caused is...overpopulation. Big shocker I know, but listen. The Tree is established for being the reason for all civilizations appearing, which is probably hyperbole. Regardless, my point about the Fermi Paradox is that sentient life can and does appear naturally (Chimpanzees and Dolphins are sentient in that they can pass the Mirror Test, they just aren't sapient, which means wise, self reflective etc) it's just that civilizations popping up is just not as naturally common as you would think, even in the Ultra Series' universe. The reason for this is simple, the Tree has been producing civilizations where honestly, there should not have been any in the first place. Many of the races that appeared on harsh worlds, probably literally would not have exist/evolved to civilization building status, without the trees seeds interfering with their biosphere, and that's what it does, it interferes. Yes many civilizations owe their existence to the tree and worship it as a holy object thus, but by that same reason it's also responsible for all the major problems plaguing the universe...except for monsters that's probably the Ultra's fault. A clue to this fact is the universe of Ultraseven X, wherein the aliens have literally never seen an Ultra before. Also, kaiju are not that common apparently. Think about it, you never see any alien transform into a giant, and most of the giant monsters are humanoid too some degree, and controlled directly by a human sized species. While invasive species appear to still be an issue, the lack of aliens turning into giants implies they don't regularly have to deal with giant monsters. At the end, spoiler alert, the implication is put forth that the only reason aliens have been targeting Earth in this universe is due to the Graykess, possibly drawing them, to give mankind enemies to fight against 'together'. Now I will admit, whether this is due to a lack of the Ultra Spark activating, or a lack of a Tree is ultimately hard to tell, but it could possibly be both. Yet the fact that it took the interference of another species directing aliens towards Earth for it to be targeted, really does imply Earth would've otherwise not have to deal with them, which again implies they don't have the same problem of overpopulation. So yeah, that's the problem, a universal surplus of life without adequate living accommodations/resources to accommodate it. Category:Blog posts